


Don’t forget about me.

by Chxrmxndxr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxrmxndxr/pseuds/Chxrmxndxr
Summary: “Karl i need you to talk to me. How am i supposed to help if your not going to be honest?”“I can’t.”“Why?”“I just can’t.”
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 11





	1. The book

"Karl."  
"Karl!"  
"Wha-"  
"Good morning sleepyhead!"   
Karl opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Sapnap, his best friend, had opened his curtains to let the blinding sunlight in. As he sat up he saw the familiar black haired boy sat in a large purple chair.  
"Its too early..." Karl frowned as Sapnap stood up and attempted to heave his friend out of bed.  
"Come on! Quackitys been waiting for hours!" Sapnap giggled and watched as Karl flopped out of his warm, comfy bed onto the hard wooden floor.  
"Ow." He stood up and went over to his wardrobe. Sapnap wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into Karls chest.  
"Frog hoodie?" Karl asked as he gently stroked Sapnaps hair.   
"Mhm." The black haired boy smiled and walked over to the door.  
"We'll be waiting for you in L'manburg." He turned around and left.  
Karl sighed and put on his hoodie. He shut his wardrobe, switched his light off and walked out into the sunny field of tulips and cornflowers. He looked to his left and saw Niki crouched down tending to the flowers.  
"They won't mind if i take a detour.." Karl thought to himself as he walked over to the pink haired girl.  
"Oh! Hello Karl!" She stood up and adjusted her hat.   
"Hey Niki! You did an amazing job with the flowers by the way."  
"Thank you! Ghostbur did a lot of the planting. Oh that reminds me, Quackity told me he'd found something that belongs to you earlier. I think hes still got it."  
"Oh thanks Niki, I'm heading over to L'manburg now."   
"Do you mind giving these flowers to Puffy? I promised her some but I haven't been to L'manburg for a while."  
"Yeah sure! I'll see you later!" He turned and ran off towards L'manburg. He had spent half an hour talking to Niki. Sapnap and Quackity were stood by the gates of L'manburg, patiently waiting for their friend.  
As Karl rounded the corner, he saw his two friends looking rather bored.  
"Guys I am so sorry i lost track of time talking to Niki." He jumped up on the wall and sighed.  
"Hey no problem dude, We understand." Sapnap smiled and sat up next to Karl.  
"Who are the flowers for?" Quackity asked as he sat next to Sapnap.  
"Puffy. From Niki." Karl smiled as Sapnap rested his head on his shoulder. He put the flowers down next to him. Quackity shoved a book in Karls face.   
"This yours?"  
Karl froze. He jumped off the wall, took the book from his friend and ran.  
"HEY!" Quackity yelled after him.   
"SORRY!!" Karl replied.  
~time skip~  
Karl sunk to the hard stone floor. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He threw the book down and brought his shaking hands over his eyes.   
"I can't do this much longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew okay first chapter is done yay, if your here from discord uh hi hope this lived up to your expectations lol.


	2. Chapter 2

karlnap pog?


End file.
